


Proposal

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, uh im not good with titles or tagging this is exactly what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: She had expected a flashy, public proposal, one she could get quickly embarrassed at and then turn down. Not this.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> henlo I wrote this because there is only one(1) MadaAn fic on AO3 and I had some inspiration so. I think about these two more than I would ever like to admit.
> 
> I put in some headcanons as to why I think Anzu doesn't recognise Madara as her childhood friend at first. I never really referred to it in the end but my hc after they both graduate is that Anzu continues work as an idol producer while Madara also continues as an idol but cuts down on lives quite a bit and works more on organizing events instead (like how he did wisteria and eve of school fes) so yeehaw enjoy

If someone had told second-year Anzu that she would end up dating Madara Mikejima, she would have laughed. 

And yet here she was, exactly five years since their first date, slipping her hands into his as they walked out of the theatre. It was a brilliant musical, leaving her filled with ideas for new live performances. It was perfect conclusion to their anniversary too, it left them with much to talk about, to discuss about the music and the set pieces and the positions of the actors on stage, they both gushed about what they liked as they started their journey back to their respective homes.

Anzu wasn’t quite sure why she had said yes to Madara’s confession that day right after his graduation ceremony. But by now at least, she could say that she didn’t regret it. She had hated it at first: hated when he would be nosy to make sure she didn’t overwork herself, hated that he made her lunch more often than she could for him, hated that someone was taking care of her instead of the other way round. And so she tried to make up for it, making sure HE didn’t overwork himself solving his friends problems, stopping him from jumping into fights, getting him to sit down and talk about his troubles and insecurities so that she could help. It was a childish motivation on her side, but it ended up helping the both of them a lot. Sure there were many arguments, they were both stubborn people after all, but in the end it taught two people who were so used to giving that it was ok to rely on each other as well.

As they walked, they found themselves at a park, one which they had played in many many years ago while they were still kindergarteners. It wasn’t surprising that she didn’t recognise Madara back at Yumenosaki, it was hard to believe the cute, gentle Mike-kun, who chose to be the mom while paying “house” and was actually shorter than her back then, had become this tall, loud upperclassman. Well, as she spent more time with him, she realised that that gentleness was still there, buried under years of what society had thrown at him, especially those few years at Yumenosaki. She understood because it had happened to her too. She still didn’t like to think about her years at Kimisaki that led to her transfer, but in the 6 years since both of them had gone through a lot of healing, with the help of their friends and each other.

It was quiet at the park, which wasn’t unusual given that it was nearly midnight. What was unusual was that Madara seemed particularly nervous as he stopped in his tracks, still holding onto Anzu. Anzu gave him a questioning look, and his nervous expression was quickly replaced by a wide grin.

“Anzu-san, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?” She was curious, this question was quite abrupt.

“Uh, you see…” Madara fumbled around in his pockets. It was rare seeing him so flustered, and Anzu was getting a little concerned. “I’m really grateful that you have stayed by my side all these years, and I wish to continue to be with you for the rest of my life, if you’d let me.” Finally finding what he was looking for, he held out the box and knelt down on one knee, giving a sheepish grin.  
“Anzu-san, will you marry me?”

 

Anzu blinked in surprise. She glanced at the ring, then at Madara, whose blush betrayed the slightest bit of anxiety at having just proposed. She glanced back at the ring again, not quite sure how to process this chain of events. She stood there silent for a few more moments, but all he could get out was “This wasn’t what I expected.”

Madara looked quite confused at this, and Anzu wanted to slap herself for saying something so insensitive. “What did you expect?”  
“Something bright and flashy.” Well, being blunt was one of her charm points, right? “A public proposal, like you writing a song and performing it during a live for everyone to hear. That seemed to be your kind of thing.”

Madara looked even more confused at this. “But I thought you hated that?”

“I do, I was going to scold you for being embarrassing and then reject you on the spot. But this...” Anzu looked around. It was just the two of them in that park, a park that held many precious memories for the two of them. And they did spend the evening going to her favourite restaurant, watching a show that Madara knew both of them would like. It wasn’t the way she expected Madara to propose, but she realised that it was exactly how she would have wanted to be proposed to. She just didn’t expect him to think of her that much.

She realised that maybe she still had a lot to learn about him.

“Ah, you were going to reject me immediately? How cruel, Anzu-san~” Madara had gotten up by this point, and though he smiled she could see that he was hurt, as if he really had been rejected. Well maybe she shouldn’t have said all that, it wasn’t exactly what she trying to get across right?

“I’ll think about it.”

Madara looked up in surprise.

“I’ll consider your proposal. Right now… I don’t think I’m ready for marriage yet, I’m not sure if I’m ready for that level of commitment, there’s still things I need to figure out about myself, and about you, and about how I feel towards you, but” Anzu was blushing furiously now. “I do love you and I do enjoy dating you and I would be happy to be by your side, its just-“ She was cut off by Madara wrapping her in a big hug, causing her to take a step back. She lost her train of thought, wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him back, just enjoying the warmth that he gave as always.

“Thank you, Anzu-san.” He buried his face in her shoulder, and Anzu felt tears soaking through her blouse. 

“F-For what? I didn’t even give you a proper answer….” She was started to tear up too, though she had no idea why.

Madara released her from his hug, giving her a gentle smile. “Anzu-san is always so thoughtful. I’m glad that you said all that to me, it means you’re taking this seriously right? That is why I love you, after all.”

Anzu couldn’t look at him directly, to face all that love and care in his expression, and instead she looked at her feet. “You don’t have to wait for me you know. If before I give you an answer you find that you don’t love me anymore, or maybe there’s someone else who would suit you better, you don’t have to stay and wait for me.” She was choking up now, she wasn’t sure if it was guilt or gratitude or maybe she was simply overwhelmed, she didn’t want to be a burden but she was grateful all the same that Madara had accepted her for who she was, just like that.

“Nonsense! I’ll love you forever!!” And with that he hugged her again, this time picking her up and spinning her around until they were both a giggling mess. And though both of them didn’t know what was in store for the future, they knew that for now, they were happy together, and they were going to cherish that. They still had many years to live and they would help each other get through them for as much as they can, and maybe, just maybe, one day Anzu will decide too that there is no one else she would rather spend her life with but with her dear childhood friend. Until, they would make the most of it, like leaving soft kisses on each other’s face, entwining their hands and leaning on other shoulder, and walking back together for as long as they can before heading back to home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all those who read this!! This is actually the first fic I've ever written (I'm usually not a fic person??? who am I) so its... not proof read or beta-ed or anything so sorry for that. 
> 
> If any of my irl friends recognise my user/typing style dont @ me im so embarrassed at this but i had to get it out of my system shdahkjahksd


End file.
